TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to nuts, and more particularly, to decorative capped wheel nuts of the type including a nut body or nut insert having a sheet metal cap welded thereto which may be used for holding a wheel on a motor vehicle or the like where the capped wheel nut is visible and may be exposed to the environment.